What about the Kids?
by Livylooloo
Summary: Max and Fang saved the world. But what about us? We helped too. We are the kids. We read Fang's blog. And did they ever stop to think what happened to us? No. R&R... shows Fax when they are included....
1. Bored

For everyone out there, reading this, go. Go run. And have fun. While you can. Because my life used to be boring. And I never ran or had fun. I tried to do something about it, and now look where I am. In a cage. Surrounded by freaks. So be grateful for who you are. For fun. And even for normal school. Because everything, and I literally mean EVERYTHING, is better than this School.

I guess you should know my story.

It all started at the beginning of ninth grade. I had no friends. I just moved from New York, so I didn't know anyone. I was bored with y life. I would go to school, come home, and go straight on my computer. My mom would shout, "Kiki! Time for dinner!" And I would eat. Then go back to my room and on my computer.

This went on for months. About a quarter into the ninth grade, I found a website called Fang's blog. I envied him. He told us this story about how he has wings, and is in danger. And how all of our lives are in danger. I couldn't tell whether to believe him or not. Everyday I went to his blog, and read his stories. I didn't know what to believe. But, either way, I envied Max, and Angel, and Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang. A week later, I heard my mom scream. I was on my computer, but I ran down to check it out. I gasped at the sight on TV. There were 6 bird/human kids, in the air, at a football game. I knew it was Fang. I saw Max. I saw Iggy. I felt like I knew Angel adn Gazzy. It was so wierd. And that was the beginning. 'Cause that night, I knew I would change my life. No more boring. I was going to help save the world.


	2. Wings

1 year later

I sat on the cold metal, surrounded by bars of steel. How did I get here? All I wanted to do was save the world. And now I'm captured.

I was in the group of kids that threw rocks and stones at the School. In Fang's blog, he told us to go to whichever one was closest to us, and mine was in Death Valley, CA. I saw a mob of kids and inside red lights were blaring. And then, Itex did a crazy thing. They faked a death. They pretended the School was shutting down. They turned off all the lights and the Flyboys. When the kids saw the Flyboys crumple in front of them, they went home.

But not me. I was really tired from the long day, and it was so nice outside. So I lay down to sleep. And the next thing I know, Itex's lights were on, and I was inside.

After that day, they gave me a huge shot. A needle poked into my back and made me feel wierd. Everyday for three months they did that. My heart now was always racing, and I was hungry almost every second of the day. Itex would test me. They would make me run, and I was faster than I ever was in my life. Also, I now had reflexes that I never knew were there. They put a dummy in front of me and told me to attack it. I was a skilled fighter.

A month passed, and they gave me a shot and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was strapped, facedown, on a cold metal table. And pain was searing through my back.

After that surgery, I discovered I had foot long wings on my back. They were painful. Every day, they grew a few inches. After three more months, they were 13 feet long.

Now, it's been a year, and I will escape tonight.

Tonight

I heard footsteps. My senses went on overdrive and I pretended to sleep. I could hear the key. Turning. Popping. The lid is opening. Perfect! I shot my leg up and it crushed the whitecoats nose. She staggered back, giving me enough time to leap out of my cage. The lady ran and pressed a red button on the wall, and I could heaar the building scream EMERGENCY. I elbowed her gut and ran out the door. Left. Right. Right. Door! I shot through it, not daring to look out. Fresh air blew on my face. But something was wrong.

Whitecoats were surrounding me. The only was out would be to fly. Which I have never done. I snapped out my long, gorgeous wings. They were the color of my sandy hair, with streaks of dark brown. I turned 360 degrees, looking alot tougher than I felt. After they all got to meet my hatred eyes, I growled, "I will be back. But next time, It will be more than just me." I sounded like I imagined Max to sound. All the whitecoats gaped at me, and I prayed to whoever was up there to let me be able to fly. I pushed myself off the ground, and shakily flapped my wings. It burned. I guess there is a difference between being born with them and getting them. I slowly rose higher and higher. ANd then slowly got away.

I saw a few hawks a distance away, and I did my best to get to them. I imitated their moves, and after a couple of hours, I knew how to fly. I flew to a nearby town and found a library. I went on Fang's blog.

**Flock,**

**My name is Kiki. I am 15, like Iggy, Max and Fang. I have a couple of things to say:**

**Fang- how STUPID could you be?!? Sending kids to help you? I was one of them to knock down Itex, and do you know what happened? THEY CAPTURED ME AND INSERTED DNA INTO ME! I HAVE WINGS! If I told you half the things I saw when the kids were attacking minor Schools, you would be crying. You should get sued! Kids are weak. They dont know how to fight. Did you really think they stood a chance against ROBOTS? **

**Max- Meet me in Arizona. The address to meet me at is 1430 NW 89th St. You can bring that idiot Fang and the rest of the Flock, but all I need to meet is you. YOU guys got me into this mess- so you better let me stay with you!**

**I'll see you there.**

**Kiki**


End file.
